This career development award would support an investigator who is in the unique position of pursuing basic developmental research in order to translate this research into intervention development, delivery and evaluation in order to prevent HIV risk exposure among urban minority youth and their families. Career training goals for the award period include: 1) Immersion in data already available through the investigator's work; 2) Developing new colleague relationships, specifically in order to facilitate skill development in areas of intervention research and mental health; 3) Further development and refinement of statistical skills; and 4) nurturance of junior colleagues. Four inter-related projects would be conducted to meet these training goals. All of these projects rely on family based research, either from a study of basic development during adolescence (the CHAMP Family Study; Paikoff, 1993; 1997) or an intervention program aimed at the pre and early adolescent years (the CHAMP Family Program; Paikoff & McKay, 1995; McKay & Paikoff, 1999). The first two projects would involve continued analyses into key aspects of the role of the family in promoting healtl1 and preventing HIV risk (Project #l) as well as into the efficacy of a promising family based HIV prevention program, and the role of basic research and community collaboration in contributing to the program's success (Project #2). The third and fourth project would involve more exploratory analyses into new areas of research, using data from the CHAMP Family Study. In Project #3, measurement issues, and 1inks between psychiatric symptoms, diagnoses, and HIV risk behavior will be studied. In Project #4, links between childhood experiences and later adolescent HIV risk will be studied. Data from all four projects will be used to develop future plans regarding continued work in the study of basic development for its utility in promoting health and preventing risk for young people and their families.